Drunk Driver
by A chaotic person
Summary: Percy is in San Francisco to hike for a few days, when he gets hit by a drunk driver. He is most surprised by the blonde policewoman who wants to apologize, but he certainly doesn't mind in the least. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

 _The sound of sirens._

Percy Jackson checked his speed. He frowned. He wasn't speeding, so the sirens weren't for him. So who…?

 _The sound of screeching tires. The sirens were closer._

Were the cops chasing someone? Was there a fugitive? He should probably pull over, get out of the way. That'd be the safest thing to do.

He turned on his signal, and started to pull over to side of the road.

 _The tires were loud, louder, close, too close._

 _The sound of crunching metal._

Why were the lights so bright? Everything was bright, white, and loud.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear us?"

Yes, and he wanted her to be quiet. Everything hurt.

"Alright. Sir, you need to stay awake a little longer, okay? Can you do that?"

He probably could, but he didn't want to. Too loud. Too bright.

"You just need to be awake a little longer. You can sleep in just a little bit."

Okay, he could do that. Just a little longer…

It was approximately two days later that Percy next opened his eyes. The light hit him hard, but thankfully there was less noise. When his eyes adjusted, he saw he was in a room, propped up on a bed. The room was small and white, and there were machines next to the bed, as well as a small couch in the corner.

A door cracked open, and a head peered in.

"Oh good, you're awake. There's someone who wants to see you. I'll go get them."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Am I in a hospital?"

The woman, who was probably a nurse, tilted her head at him. "Yes. Your visitor will be with you shortly."

There was the sound of her footsteps walking away. Percy sat up. What had happened? Looking back, he remembered hearing cop cars, and tires screeching. Had he been in a car crash?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Who would be visiting him? He was in San Francisco to hike, he didn't know anyone here.

The door opened again. A pretty blonde woman with steely gray eyes walked in. What Percy was most worried about, however, was the fact that she was wearing a police uniform.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "I swear I wasn't speeding."

The woman looked surprised for a moment, and then understanding crossed her face. "You aren't in any trouble." she said

He blinked. "I'm not? Then why…"

The police woman crossed to the wall opposite the door and sat on the small couch. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I'm Annabeth Chase; I'm part of the San Francisco Police Department. I'd like to know if you remember anything from a couple of days ago."

He looked at her blankly.

"You were in a car crash." The woman, Annabeth, elaborated. "We were after a drunk driver who swerved and hit you."

"I was in a car crash?" Percy asked. "What happened to the drunk?"

"He's in jail, I assure you." She said. "I'd just like to apologise, we were the ones chasing him."

It was not very often that a woman as pretty as Annabeth introduced themselves to Percy, much less apologised.

"Whoa, no. It's cool; you were doing your job. I mean, catching drunk driver and protecting people and stuff." He said.

"Well," Annabeth said, standing. "I just wanted to let you know that you do have the option of suing him to help pay for your hospital bills. I will be back tomorrow in case you do. Good-bye, Mr…?"

She stared at him pointedly. "Oh," he cleared his throat. "Jackson. Percy Jackson."

Annabeth smiled at him, and swept out of the room, shutting the door with a click. Percy leaned back against his bed, staring at the ceiling. Let's see, car crash, pretty girl, suing. What a situation he had managed to find himself in.

True to her word, Annabeth was back the next day, around the same time. Percy was glad she was here, the hospital was ridiculously boring, and he wouldn't be allowed to leave for a week. The damages hadn't been as bad as they could've been, but still.

"Have you decided?" she said, getting down to business even as she walked through the door.

"I don't even know how to sue." Percy shook his head. "Besides, there are probably a lot of drunk driving cases; I might not even get much."

"Well," Annabeth said. "It's your decision." There were a few moments of silence, in which Percy thought she might leave, but instead, she surprised him and asked, "Why are you in San Francisco?"

Percy looked at her in surprise. "How did you know I wasn't from San Francisco?"

He could see her struggle to remain professional and not roll her eyes. "Your license plate." She said. It's from New York."

"Oh." Percy said, flushing a bit. "I was going to go hiking. Guess that'll have to wait for a bit."

There was another awkward silence, but Annabeth still didn't leave.

"How long will you be in the hospital?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

Annabeth sighed. "How long will you be in the hospital?" she repeated. "Also," she said before he could respond, "When did you plan on going back to New York?"

"Well," I was told I would be released in about a week or so. I was planning on hiking for only a few days, so if I leave as soon as I get out I'll be back at roughly the same time." He told her. "Why did you need to know?"

"Just curious." Annabeth said, before standing and leaving the room.

"I really don't know what to think of her." Percy said the now-empty room.

To Percy's surprise, Annabeth visited again the next day.

He raised his eyebrows at her when she walked in. "For some reason I was under the impression I wouldn't see you again. Why are you back?"

It could have been his imagination, but he could've sworn she was blushing a bit. "I just thought you might be bored. I mean, you came here to hike and now you're stuck in one place."

"How kind." Percy said dryly. She mock-glared at him, and set a notepad and pencil on his lap. "What's this for?" He asked her.

"Tic-Tac-Toe." She responded. "Draw a board, and we'll play."

They played Tic-Tac-Toe for nearly half an hour, chatting about various things. Where in New York did Percy live? How long had Annabeth lived in San Francisco?

Annabeth eventually stood up. "Well," she said, a bit awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye." Percy said to her retreating back.

Annabeth didn't show up the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. And all of a sudden there was only one more day before Percy was going to be released and he hadn't seen Annabeth again.

He still had her notepad and pencil though.

It was on the last day that he saw her again. She walked into the room, and for a moment he didn't recognize her, for she was out of uniform and her pretty blonde hair was loose around her face.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." He said.

"Sorry I wasn't here," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I had a case I had to work on."

"Well," he said, after a moments pause. "I'm glad I got to see you again. I'm going to get out of this place tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said. "I know."

There was a pause, and Percy couldn't help but notice that the pale blue shirt Annabeth was wearing complimented her eyes beautifully.

"Hey," he blurted out on impulse. "If I stick around another day, could I maybe take you to dinner?"

Her eyebrows shot up, and her mouth formed a little oh.

"I think," she said softly. "That you had best save your money for your hospital bills."

Percy decided that was the gentlest wat he had ever been let down, when she said,

"I think perhaps _I_ should take _you_ out instead."

 **A/N: If I messed up any details, sorry. I haven't been in a hospital, nor do I know someone who has been in the hospital. I also clearly don't know how the police department works. What did I do wrong? What did I do right? Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
